A Volta de Moon
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Continuação de "Misteriosa Vampira", agora dentro do universo de Buffy. Bah, eu gosto do Giles. Conto simples... X


**A Volta de Moon**

Escrito por Carola Richardson

1999, Sunnydale

Giles fechou a porta da sua casa, logo após Willow ter saído. Haviam passado a tarde inteira estudado conjurações, e estava com a cabeça quente. Não tanto, mas reclama que estava de mau-humor do que outra coisa. Então Willow decidiu ir embora, para sua felicidade.

Ah... podia suspirar aliviado pois estava sozinho. Buffy e Xander estavam em uma festa, e não iriam lá naquela noite... que bom! Ficar sozinho era tão gostoso que ele nem lembrava mais, se bem que sempre preferia ter uma companhia.

Com esse pensamento, ele abriu a porta da rua novamente, para sair. Foi então que seu sangue gelou, e ele ficou estático olhando a figura encostada num Ferrari do outro lado da rua.

A garota estava com as pernas cruzadas, em pé. O cabelo estava solto, ao vento. E ele sabia que os olhos dela estavam nos seus agora. Ele recuou um passo, mas ela já estava vindo em sua direção. Quando pode vê-la na luz, viu os cabelos prateados brilharem com a luz do luar. O olhar cinza o acalmou, mas ele olhou para o corpo dela. Estava com um conjunto preto tão curto, que ele pensou que ela estava mais para exibir o corpo do que outra coisa. Em seu pulso, a peça mágica continuava lá, intacta.

- Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?- a voz dela saiu suave.

- Não muito que eu me lembre.- ele disse recuperando a postura, e a frieza.

- Não seja dramático. Aquele foi um encontro rápido, nem conversamos.- ela disse irônica.

- O que quer?

- Me parece que a Escolhida está aqui. Podíamos ser apresentadas, quem sabe...

- Pare com isso e declare suas intenções.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou. Claro que Giles sabia o que ela fazia ali, mas ele tinha que ter a certeza disso. Não podia jogar no escuro com alguém como ela. Não com ela.

- Desculpe, Sir Giles, não era a minha intenção. Desculpe a ironia.- ela se desculpou com frieza. Continuava com a mania de chamá-lo de Sir, como se ele fosse um cavaleiro.

- Vamos fale.

- Eu estou aqui, pelo mesmo motivo do nosso último encontro, pelo Liam.

- Liam???- ele fez uma cara de quem buscava a imagem na memória, e então se lembrou que se tratava de Angel.- Ah... Angelus... eu não sei dele, e mesmo que soubesse, eu mandaria Buffy matá-lo.

- Buffy? É o nome dela?

- Sim.

Moon manteve séria, e então relaxou.

- Está ocupado, Sir Giles?

- Por que pergunta?

- Quem sabe poderíamos ir a algum lugar, conversar.

- Eu não quero conversar com você.

- Eu insisto... você sabe que não vou te fazer mal.

Giles a olhou. Era verdade, Moon não era má. Nunca foi. Em tudo o que estudou sobre ela, em nenhum momento foi citado violência da parte dela. Apenas citaram sua paciência e sabedoria. Giles só não sabia responder se ela era mais velha que o Mestre.

- Desculpe...- ele mexeu nos óculos e depois fechou a porta.- Seria interessante conversar com você sim.

Ele obteve um sorriso franco da parte dela. Um sorriso que durou pouco menos que cinco segundos.

Seguiram até a rua.

- Sabe de algum lugar reservado, onde possamos conversar em paz?

- Sim...- ele murmurou.

- Quer ir a pé, ou prefere de carro?

- Podemos seguir a pé. Assim, vamos conversando no caminho.

- Só vou pegar uma coisa no carro.- ela se dirigiu até a Ferrari, e pegou uma capa. Com rapidez a vestiu.

Fizeram como ele sugeriu. Moon andava silenciosamente ao lado dele. Então ele deu um longo suspiro, e a olhou.

- Eu não posso ajudá-la quanto a Angel.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele virou um vampiro como outro qualquer. Está impiedoso e frio.

Moon abaixou o olhar lamentando o que ouvi. As palavras de Lighty voltaram a sua cabeça e ressoaram por algum tempo.

- Ele matou a mulher que eu amava.

- Como aconteceu isso?

- Ela...- ele fez uma pausa e pegou força para completar- ela havia descoberto como trazer Angel de volta.

- Você diz estabelecer a consciência da alma dele?

- Isso. Ele descobriu e a matou.- ele abaixou o olhar e quando o ergueu, Moon pode notar a raiva que emanava dos olhos dele.- Ele quebrou o pescoço dela, e a deixou sobre minha cama.- falou com uma mistura de ódio e lamento.

Moon não fez nenhum comentário, e caminhou com ele até um bar. Sentando-se à mesa que tinha do lado de fora, na calçada. Ela sentou e descobriu as pernas, as cruzando. Giles sentou-se e postou-se direito na cadeira.

O garçom pareceu e ambos fizeram um pedido.

- Pensei que vampiros não comessem.- ele murmurou.

- E não comem! Mas não vou deixar de acompanhá-lo.- ela esboçou um sorriso.

Giles apenas assentiu e pós a olhá-la. Estava tão diferente da última vez. Os cabelos estavam curtos e brancos, agora brilhavam prateados e estavam compridos. As roupas também mudaram, mas ele preferiu o novo estilo dela.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que houve, Sir Giles. Eu lamento que Liam tenha ficado assim.

- Liam... por que Liam? Da última vez que nós vimos, você não explicou porque Liam.

- Eu o conheci há muito tempo na Irlanda, quando ele ainda era humano. Seu nome era Liam.- ela sorriu, como se se lembra do passado.- Na noite seguinte, Darla o transformou no que é hoje.

- Você conheceu Darla?

- Sim... ela é uma amaldiçoada.

- Você a amaldiçoou?

- Sim. Ela merecia. Nunca deveria ter feito o que fez com Liam.

- Po rque não seguiu ele?

- Eu não posso. Minha vida nada tem a ver com a dele, e não posso envolvê-lo no que acontece comigo. Mas estou aqui para reencontra-lo.

- Perdeu seu precioso tempo. Eu espero que Buffy o mate.

- Você nunca o perdoará, não é mesmo?

- Não. Eu a amava, e ela queria apenas o bem dele.- ele falou com ódio. O garçom os serviu, e Giles relembrou de sua amada.

- Não o culpo.- ela murmurou. Segurou a xícara e tomou vagarosamente o chá fumegante.

- Giles!- chamou uma voz feminina atrás de Moon. Ela não olhou para trás, sabia que se tratava de alguma amiguinha dele.

- Sente-se aqui conosco!- ele disse mostrando uma cadeira para ela. Moon observou a loira esbelta, que se sentou ao lado de Giles. Os olhos castanhos mostravam curiosidade. Ela colocou a xícara na mesa.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse com Willow.- ele perguntou.

- Eu encontrei essa amiga, e viemos conversar.- ele respondeu fazendo um gesto de cabeça na direção de Moon.

- Ah...

- E a festa?

- Estava legal, mas eu fiquei com dor de cabeça, e estava voltando para casa. Está uma noite linda.- ela murmurou olhando para o céu claro e estrelado. Depois voltou seus olhos para Moon, e cutucou Giles discretamente.

Giles a olhou disfarçadamente e Buffy fez um olhar de quem perguntava: quem é ela?

- Pensei que ia me apresentar sua amiga.- Moon falou.

- Eu esqueci disso. Moon, está é Buffy.- ele olhou para Buffy.- Está é Moon, minha amiga.

- Prazer.- Buffy falou e esticou a mão. Sem pensar, Moon lhe estendeu a mão e apertou suavemente a mão dela.

Moon fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e voltou a encarar Giles.

Buffy sentiu a mão gelada ao cumprimentar a garota. Era obvio que se tratava de uma vampira. Mas o que fazia conversando com Giles? Estaria hipnotizado?

- Eu acho que devemos ir, Buffy.- Giles falou.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Espero reencontrá-la logo.- ele disse se levantando. Moon acompanhou o gesto, e deixou dinheiro em cima da mesa.

- E vai.- ela falou.

- Espero nós encontrar novamente!- Buffy disse. Giles desejou nunca ter ouvido aquilo.

- Eu também.- Moon disse.

Giles e Buffy se afastaram deixando ela sozinha. Moon tomou o caminho de volta a casa de Giles. Ele por sua vez, caminhou depressa segurando o braço de Buffy. Quando se viu afastado, retomou um passo mais calmo e a olhou.

- Não fale mais isso.

- Por que não? Eu só quis ser gentil...- ela acariciou o próprio braço.- Você me machucou.- murmurou.

- Desculpe.

- Ela era uma vampira, não era?

- Sim. Mas mantenha-se longe dela.

- Espera aí, eu sou a caça vampiros. Eu tenho que caçar a todos os seres da noite.

- Claro que tem. Mas esquecê-la ela.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou pedindo.- ele respondeu.

Buffy não disse mais nada, apenas o olhou sem entender. Por que protegeria um vampiro? Havia algo que ele certamente estava escondendo.

- Moon não é má.- ele voltou a falar.- Está aqui porque está procurando alguém.

- Quem uma vampira podia procurar aqui?

- Angelus.

Buffy teve um choque. O que ela queria com Angel? Mesmo que virou Angelus, Buffy ainda o amava. Mas não podia esquecer do que ele fez com a amada de Giles.

- O que ela quer com ele?

- Não sei.- ele mentiu convincente. A última coisa que queria era que Buffy a enfrentasse. Tendo em vista que de nada valeria o esforço da pupila.- Vamos mudar de assunto, Buffy isso não nós levará a nada.

Os outros três dias, Giles não ouviu ou viu falar de Moon. Buffy continuava com suas funções de caçadora escolhida, junto com seus amigos.

Naquela noite, Moon decidira ir para perto do cemitério de Sunnydale. Foi quando sentiu que alguém a olhava. Com um movimento rápido, ela pulou na direção do olhar e segurou o pescoço de um vampiro loiro.

- Como você fez isso???- ele falou com dificuldade, erguido do chão pelo pescoço.

- Quem é você?- Moon perguntou.

- Eu sou Spike... pode me soltar agora???- ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Onde está Liam?

- Liam??? Quem é Liam?

- Eu pergunto de Angel. Onde ele está?

- Angel não existe, e sim Angelus.- Spike falou tentado se soltar, e Moon apertou mais.

- Que seja, neófito. Fale-me onde ele está.

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Não...

Moon o lançou contra uma árvore, que quase quebrou com a força do impacto. Olhando para o outro lado, voltou a encarar Spike. Ele estava se levantando. Quando se ergueu, mostrou que estava muito, mas muito nervoso.

- Eu vou arrancar seu coração por isso.- ele rosnou.

Moon olhou para o chão, se lamentando.

- Não tente nada.- ela falou voltando a olhá-lo.- Eu apenas estou atrás dele.

- Para isso, você tem que me fazer passar por idiota?

Spike voou na direção dela, a derrubando no chão. Ele apertou o delicado pescoço com força, afim de arrancá-lo. Moon colocou as mãos no peito dele, empurrando para longe.

- Se não se afastar... eu vou... vou arrancar seu... seu coração...- ela falou pausadamente.

- Cale-se!- ele gritou.

Moon forçou a mão na direção do peito de Spike, e logo a mão foi entrando na pele dele. Spike ungiu de dor e se afastou dela. Moon se levantou numa "mortal" e limpou o vestido. Sua mão estava limpa, ao contrario do peito de Spike, cheio de sangue.

- Quem é você?

Ela não respondeu. Estava evidente que ele não ia ajudar em nada, e só complicar sua busca. Tinha pouco mais de duas noites para achá-lo, antes que Lighty voltasse. Então, ela não deixaria que a busca prosseguisse. De modo sinistro, ela correu para as sombras e sumiu.

Spike viu o seu peito cicatrizar sozinho, e depois Druisilla apareceu das sombras.

- Spike?- ela chamou. Vendo que ele estava sujo de sangue, se aproximou.- Você está bem? Quem fez isso?

- Eu não sei... ela não disse.- ele segurou os braços dela carinhosamente.

- Ah... de uma mulher??? Você é realmente um fracassado Spike.- disse Angelus surgindo da mesma sombra que Druisilla.

Spike não disse nada, apenas olhou Druisilla ir para o lado dele.

Na noite seguinte, Moon não havia encontrado vampiro nenhum. Mas sentia que algo estava errado na pequena Sunnydale. Sentia arrepios lhe percorrem a espinha, arrepios de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

_"Você tem que saber o que é isso..."_

Uma voz repetia a frase incontável vezes na cabeça dela. Tinha que ir ver de onde vinha a emanação negativa.

Com pulos rápidos, subiu por muros e telhados, correndo em direção a fonte de energia. Parecia ser um vulto tamanho a velocidade. Seus pés mal chegavam a se apoiar firmemente no telhado e ela já pulava novamente.

Correu até bater em uma parede invisível. Se apoiando na parede, sobre uma árvore, ela conseguiu saber do que se tratava. O sangue de Liam havia aberto a passagem para o inferno. Oh, será que ele sabia o que fazia? Ela sentiu uma pontada de angustia, quando viu o imenso portal bege se abrir adiante dele.

Porque não poderia ir mais para perto? Forçando a parede, nada conseguiu. Então observou o desfecho de toda a situação à distância.

Viu Buffy chegar com uma imensa espada. Seus lábios se moveram dizendo algo que Moon não podia ouvir. Viu ela beijar Liam, e depois cravar a espada nele. Buffy se afastou enquanto Moon sabia que ele chamava por ela.

Moon notou outras sombras dentro da casa, reconheceu o tal de Spike e alguns vampiros. Lá também estava Giles machucado. Mas voltou a sua atenção a aquele que amava. Liam caminhou até o portal e seu sangue o fechou, levando-o junto para as profundezas do inferno.

A barreira que ela se apoiava desapareceu, e num movimento rápido, ela estava no chão, bem perto a janela de onde via tudo. Um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção. Cobrindo-se com a capa, ela viu Buffy sair e correr sem rumo.

"O que acontece com a Escolhida?" se perguntou, enquanto via ela sumir na imensidão negra. "Por que ele abriria o Portal do Inferno?" voltou seus pensamentos a Liam. Não achava explicação para tudo isso. Se soubesse das intenções dele, ela mesma o teria impedido. Masa Escolhida o fez, bem esse era seu trabalho. Liam havia chegado ao extremo da loucura escolhendo algo que não poderia contar depois.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o que viu. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, quando percebeu que Buffy havia feito o que era para ser feito. De todas as caçadoras que conheceu, tinha que admitir que essa tinha coragem... e força de vontade. Giles havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

Mas o que faria agora?

- Nada, que eu saiba.- falou Lighty aparecendo atrás dela. Moon virou-se para olhar o demônio que foi enviado para ser sua guia e guardiã.- Como eu sabia que você estaria aqui?

- Quando voltou?

- Desde que eu soube que você estava em Sunnydale. Ou acha que eu não saberia disso?

- Bem... eu pretendia encontrá-la na Itália.- Moon respondeu, e voltou a olhar para onde seu amado havia desaparecido.- O que vai acontecer com Liam?

- Isso não é importante para você. Se eu falar, certamente vai me desobedecer mais uma vez, indo a seu encontro.- ela se aproximou e tocou o ombro de Moon.- Agora vamos que seu amigo está nos portais da cidade.

- Como Ellioty me encontrou?

- Ele também tem um guardião. Mas não sabem que você está aqui, vieram pela energia que Angelus manifestou aqui, abrindo o portal do inferno.- Lighty explicou.- Se não quiser ver a destruição dessa cidade, vamos embora agora.

Moon balançou a cabeça em acordo.

- Antes, eu tenho que ir a um lugar.

Havia se passado uma semana que Angelus havia sido tragado pelo Inferno, e Giles estava descansando em sua casa. Quando ia pra sala, notou um papel sobre a mesa. Estava tão ocupado que nem notara a carta. Sentou-se no sofá, e desdobrou. Com uma letra bem gótica, ele leu:

_"Sir Giles... _

_tive que partir, dessa vez sem se despedir. Mas certamente nós encontraremos novamente , e a sua pupila também. Como sua luta, não é a minha, não queria envolvê-lo em problemas com Ellioty, que está em Sunnydale. Saiba que sempre terá minha gratidão por ter educado muito bem a Escolhida. _

_Moon"._

Giles sorriu. Ao menos ela era o ser mais sincero que já conheceu.

Fim do Fanfic.


End file.
